


A spirit so fair

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another poem, and there's more where this came from. It's kinda abstract in a way, but you might be able to find the different viewpoints of the races in Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spirit so fair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Above the River you fly slowly  
Never resting, not even in fear or despair  
The answering voices, howling lowly  
To your hopeful spirit so fair  
The depths and terrors you have seen  
Even when the Light still shone  
Buried under ashes, that's what you have been  
Solitude and painful sin- but no eternal harm is done  
  
Above the Mountains you sing freely  
Neverending, no fear or despair  
But haunting voices, never reaching you really  
Try to poison your spirit so fair  
The depths and terrors you have seen  
Even when the Light still shone  
Covered by ashes, that's what you have been  
Agony and fears and cries- but no eternal harm is done  
  
Above the Sea your spirit breathes  
Laughter and joy, no fear or despair  
The evil voices... their echo, it ceases  
No longer grasping your spirit so fair  
The depths and terrors you have seen  
Even when the Light still shone  
Buried under ashes, that's what you have been  
Ere forgetfulness over eternal harm had won


End file.
